Elvin Magic and Youko's Heart
by lil whit
Summary: What happens when the gang runs into an elf who's after Kurama and Hiei? And will the elf collide into someone from her past? Kuramaxoc Better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakesho or else I wouldn't have to type a disclaimer. So sad! -sobs-

Elvin Magic and Youko's Heart

Chapter One: Airport Problems

"Yay! I'm in Japan!" a young girl of about the age of thirteen cried in joy. She had light red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and unusual green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and low-cut jeans, and had small hoop earrings that were in her upper ears. She was jumping up and down excitedly. "Excuse me young lady, but where is your guardian?" a flight attendant asked. The girl sweatdropped and thought, ' _Oh yeah! I'm supposed to meet my aunt! And I'm not here for fun!_ ' So she looked at the attendant, smiling a sweet smile. "I'm waiting for my auntie. I'm staying at her house for a while!" It was then that her aunt showed up saying, "Lea, where have you been? I've missed you!" The attendant sighed and left.

"Thanks, Kel! Your possession is getting much better!"

"You're welcome, but believe me, possessing your aunt is harder than it looks. By the way, don't you think you should be your true age again?"

Lea sighed deciding the spirit was right. So she zipped into the bathroom towards the nearest stall. She grasped for her Elvin powers and gasped as it started working. Her body trembled as she felt the familiar warmth wash over her. She shivered as she grew. When the transformation was over, she grabbed the spare clothes in her bag. They looked exactly the same as what she was wearing before. She hurried out of the bathroom and tried to find Kelly, but ran into the same attendant as before. "Where is _your_ guardian!" she demanded as if she had dealt with the problem all day. Lea pointed to her aunt she had just spotted and made her way toward her. The attendant followed attempting to ask for Lea's passport, just to be ignored. "Lea's in the car. Can we _go_ already?" Since Kelly was still possessing Lea's aunt, she nodded and started for the door. They waited until they were a block away before they spoke.

"Doesn't your aunt have a car, Lea?"

"No. She walks everywhere she goes."

The two then talked about the adventures they would have.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame! Constructive criticism is welcome though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Two: A Stroke of Luck

"I feel bad about leaving my aunt. Especially since _I_ was the one who used the sleeping pills on her!" Lea complained to Kelly. The two were walking through a deserted park. Well, Lea was walking. Kelly just floated. "It's ok. You left her a note and she knows your cell phone number," the spirit consoled. When the two had made it to Lea's house an hour earlier, they thought it best to leave her aunt. So Kelly had flown out of Lea's aunt's body, just to find out that the aunt wouldn't let Lea leave her sight. It was a nuisance so Lea slipped her aunt a couple of sleeping pills and Kelly and her had left. Of course, the two left a note explaining that the teenage elf had gone out with some friends and would be back soon. It was a lie since Lea didn't have any Japanese friends, but if they were to find who they were looking for they had to do whatever it took. The two were searching for two demons that were notorious for their crimes.

Kelly and Lea walked in silence until the elf stopped suddenly. "What'sa matter?" Kelly asked. "The trees told me that a ferry girl is coming. Her name is Botan," came the elf's reply. Lea closed her eyes and muttered her thanks in Elvin. She then used her powers to change back to her thirteen year old form. Kelly looked up and saw a girl with blue hair riding on an oar. "Let's go!" she beckoned. "Right!" So the two started running. Botan flew beside them and said, "Hi, I'm Botan and I'm here to take you to the Spirit World. King Enma wants to see you." Lea stuck her tongue out at the ferry girl and told her to leave her friend alone. "You can see me?" asked the astonished ferry girl. The elf didn't answer, just made her thirteen year old body go faster while making sure Kelly was beside her.

When they were deeper in the park, Lea was surprised to run into someone. She looked up to apologize, but gasped when she saw who it was. "Kurama!" she whispered feeling excitement wash over her. She took a step back and glanced around. "Hiei Jaganshi!" she cried upon seeing a black blur coming towards her. Kelly glanced over at her friend and sighed. Botan hovered above them and heard Kelly say, "Lea, don't! You don't have the energy!"

"Kelly, chill! I'll be fine.''

"But you're running out of energy as we speak! At least change back!"

_' It looks as if she has some unfinished business,' _Botan thought as she flew away. She didn't think about what she'd seen and heard or what might happen. She even forgot that she was supposed to meet the Rekai Tantei! She also didn't realize that a conflict was starting in the park.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up! The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu I would be a very rich person. But I don't, and I'm not. So sad! -sobs-

Chapter Three: Demons, Elves, Magic, and Humans

Kurama studied Lea as he asked, " What are you?" Lea grinned. "My name's Lea and the ghost beside me is Kelly," she replied. Kelly waved and Hiei glared. "What are you baka onna!" Hiei demanded. "I'm not what I seem," came the reply. Hiei growled, then lunged. Lea dodged and just at that moment, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. She dodged another attack. "Oh, hi aunty! Why'd you call?" She listened to her aunt for a minute before saying, "Sorry! I wanted to go for a walk, but you were asleep so I- No! I ran into some friends!" A crash sounded as Lea dodged another attack. "Nothing's wrong! I think my friends and I are near a construction sight." Hiei kept coming at the elf making lots of noise in the process. Lea told her aunt to hold on and put her hand over the reciever. "Shut-up!" she hissed and put the phone back to her ear. "Fine, aunty. I'll call you later. Bye." Lea stopped jumping and landed gracefully on the ground. She was panting from exertion. Suddenly, Hiei appeared behind her. He would have killed her if Yukina hadn't appeared.

Lea listened to the trees a moment, then smiled warmly at the ice apparition. "The nature surrounding us speaks of you as a goddess." Lea took a step toward Yukina as she said, "I promise not to harm you." Hiei got in between them and growled. It was then that Lea doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" Yukina asked. "I'm just using too much energy," Lea explained. Kelly watched her friend get in position. She was relieved to see the elf glow and transform. Lea felt herself transform, but something was wrong. She didn't know what, though. When she was finished transforming, nothing looked wrong. So she ignored it.

Kurama, again, asked what she was. Lea cleared her throat, then started, "I have a different energy source as you can tell. I'm not a demon, spirit, or human." Hiei growled his impatience. "Ya see, I have three different types of blood. Human,--" "Lea, no! You're not supposed to tell your enemies these things!" Kelly interupted. "Chill! I'll still beat them if they know what I am." Lea looked back at Kurama and Hiei and picked up where she left off. "Like I was saying, I have human, elf, and another type of magical blood in me. I never asked my dad what he was."

Kurama stared at her in a mix of suprise and curiosity. "That explains how you know about Yukina. So how much elf are you?" Lea shrugged her shoulders. "Enough to live by nature, I guess," she answered. Suddenly, Lea's vision started to blur. Her knees locked and she fell to the ground. She heard three people come rushing to help her. She knew Kelly and Yukina would, but she couldn't figure out who the third person was before her world went black.

A/N: Hope ya'll like the story thus far. The next chapter will have a little more about Lea's background in it. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my characters.

Chapter Four: Nightmarish Memories

While Lea was unconcious, she remembered. She remembered when she was four years old.

**Flashback...**

_"Mommy, mommy! Can I go outside and play?" a four year old version of Lea asked. Her mom was making a cake in the kitchen. It was to celebrate her father's return from a trip. A dangerous trip that his job had demanded. He was a demon slayer and one of the bests. "Sure honey! But stay around the house!" Lea ran outside and started spinning around. Suddenly, something made her stop. It was a delicious smell. Lea had a bad feeling about the smell, but she couldn't ignore her urge to follow it. _

_So she followed the scent until she came to a dead end that led into the forest. As she turned around to go home, Lea ran into an ugly demon. The demon licked his lips hungrily and hissed, "Finally some food!" Lea backed up fearfully until she bumped into a tree. The demon stood over her menacingly. Instinct then took over, and before she knew what was happening Lea raced through the forest behind the dead end. She ran and ran, the trees guiding her until she bumped into someone. _

_She had run into her father. "Daddy!" she cried joyfully. She hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest. "What's wrong, Lea?" her father asked, concern clear in his voice. "A demon tried to eat me!" she exclaimed between sobs. Her father knelt down and wiped the tears from her eyes as he told her to hide behind a nearby tree. He knew she wouldn't go home. The demon crashed through the trees. When he saw Lea's father, the demon cackled, "The great demon slayer, Yuri! We meet again." Yuri nodded then observed, "You still eat elven children. Then nothing has changed." The demon cackled again. " Well I wouldn't say nothing. I'm much stronger!" The demon attacked and Lea's father, Yuri, dodged it. From where she was hiding, Lea saw her dad attack and dodge gracefully. It was as if he could fly! She knew he was mad, too. He had a determined look and his eyes seemed to say you'll pay for messing with my daughter. "You're in trouble now, mister!" Lea cried. The demon smirked an evil smirk and said, "Your has illusion failed, Yuri. Now I can eat!" The demon dodged Yuri's attack and went straight for Lea._

_Lea hugged the tree she was behind and closed her eyes, expecting the sting of death. When she didn't feel it, she opened her eyes to see the most horrific thing she would ever witness._

_Her father's blood was everywhere. His last words, directed to Lea, were "I'm sorry. I failed you." He had shielded her from the demon's attack with his body. Lea hugged the tree harder and screamed, "Noooo! Daddy!"_

Lea woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes and muttered, "That was a long time ago. It was an accident and I'm making up for it." She opened her eyes, successfully calm. She wiped her eyes. _' Where am I?'_ she thought. She wasn't in her bed or at her aunt's. She wasn't even in a park or forest. She was on someone's couch. It was then that she remembered what had happened. The light turned on and the sudden brightness made her dizzy. Two people, Kurama and Yukina, rushed in, alarmed. "What happened?" Yukina asked. Lea saw the worry on their faces. "I just woke up from a nightmare. Where are we?" she replied. She then sat up, only to be pushed back down. "Rest!" It was Kelly. "Oh. Hi, Kelly!" Lea greeted nervously. She knew Kelly was mad. "It happened **_again_**, didn't it!" Kelly demanded. Lea concentrated her gaze on the couch and muttered "yes" curtly.

"That's it, Lea! No more demon hunting or slaying for a while!" "Yes, **_mother_**," came the sarcastic reply. "So nothing's wrong?" Yukina asked sweetly. Lea smiled and told her everything was fine. Once reassured, the ice apparition left. Lea, Kelly, and Kurama were left in an awkward silence. "Um...so...what's up?" Lea implored. When she got no answer she asked, "Where's the bathroom? I wanna take a shower." Kurama pointed it out and Lea stood up and ran to it. "Do you think she's noticed anything different?" Kurama asked. Kelly sweatdropped. "She probably won't notice until she puts her hand under the water."

Lea locked the bathroom door as soon as she was in. She had the creepy feeling that she was being watched, but disregarded it. She turned on the shower and felt the water. It burned like acid. She pulled her hand out instantly and looked in the mirror. She saw elf ears.

_' Great, I can't take a normal shower!' _she thought. "Hey Kel?" she called. "Can you c'mere a min-eek!" Lea shrieked as Hiei snuck up behind her. "What are you up to, onna!" "What **you** doing Jaganshi!" Lea yelled. "I asked you first, baka onna!" It was then that Lea realized she was only in a towel. "Get **out** you perv!" Just then the door opened to reveal Kurama and Kelly, who'd rushed in as soon as they heard the screaming. Smack! Lea slapped Hiei, leaving a red mark.

That set off some major phsycotic chaos, which involved Kelly trying to posses Hiei. "NO!" Kurama and Lea yelled when Kelly raced into Hiei's body. There was a mad power struggle for a moment, then Hiei kicked Kelly out of his body so hard that she flew into the next room. Hiei then disappeared with a "hn". Kurama and Lea sweatdropped and Kurama voiced, "**She's** supposed to protect you?" "Yep. **I'm** the reckless one." Kurama sweatdropped again then suddenly realized that the shower was still on.

"Did he interupt your shower?" the kitsune questioned. Lea could sense his uneasiness. She told him she couldn't get under the water. To demonstrate, she stuck a finger under the it. She winced as it burned. "When Kelly comes to, could ya do me a favor and send her my way?" the elf confided. "Sure." Kurama left and Lea was alone this time. She decided she was strong enough and took a small seed from her pants pocket. She threw it in the drain and fed it energy until it grew big enough to filter out the tap water. It looked like a huge lillypad under a small waterfall. She took off the towel and got under the lillypad-like plant feeling more energized every minute.

By the time she was through, Kelly came in. "What'd ya want me for?" the spirit asked. "Um...who's house are we at?" "Kurama's. Why?" Lea flushed with embarassment. "I need clothes," she responded. Kelly smiled and asked Lea something in elven. "I guess. I mean, I expected **both** of them to act like monsters." Lea muttered. Kelly smiled again and said, "I'll be right back." The spirit then flew out of the door. She soon came back with some clothes. "Thanks!"

A/N: Hope ya'll liked that chapter! More is to come. And there will soon be a fight scene. But who will be fighting and for what reasons? Well, please reveiw! God Bless until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill!

Chapter Five: Revenge

When Lea was dressed and clean, she found her way back to Kurama's couch. She also found her packed overnight bag. While she had been dressing, Kelly explained that Lea's aunt thought she was spending the night with Yukina. Lea didn't ask why they were at Kurama's. She already knew the answer. Kelly was forcing her to look at the better side of demons. _' Like that's ever going to happen!' _Lea thought. "What's never going to happen?" implored a voice from behind her. "I'm not ever changing my views on the fact that demons are monsters who need to be stopped. And if I ever fell in love with one I'd have to kill myself," the elf responded. _' Where did that come from?' _Lea asked herself. She stopped dead when she realized what she had said and that it wasn't to Kelly. She turned around to see none other than a certain red headed Kitsune. She could see amusement in his eyes and something else she couldn't decipher.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Ummhmm."

"Whoops. You weren't supposed to hear that."

That's when Lea heard giggling above her head. "Kelly? Have you been there long enough to stop me?" the elf questioned. "Yes." "Then why didn't you!" Kelly giggled then replied, "You're funny when you're embarassing yourself!" Lea sweatdropped, then sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

There was a few moments' silence until Kelly suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! I'm gonna be late!" Lea looked up. "Where are ya going?" "To meet Koenma," the spirit announced. "I'll go, too." Lea insisted. "No! You are staying here, like it or not!" came the reply. Kelly then said in elven, "Get to know Kurama or else!" "You're evil!" Lea whined, but Kelly had already left.

An awkward silence followed until Kurama remarked, "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch." Lea was taken by suprise. "Wha? Um, you don't have to apologize." There was another awkward silence until Lea asked, "Where's your mom?" "Away on vacation." "Oh. Say,would you like to learn some elven?" "Not to be rude, but weren't you going to try to kill me the other day?" Lea stared at Kurama blankly and answered, "That was...complicated. Besides, **_you _**were the one who let me into your house. I'm not going to attack you." "In that case, sure." The elf was thoughtful for a moment, then started the kitsune off with the elven word for "love".

After two and a half hours of teaching him, Kurama could fluently speak the most recent variation of the elven language. "You're a fast learner!" Lea complimented. "Thanks." It was then that the doorbell rang. "Excuse me for a moment." Kurama got up and went to the door, Lea following close behind. "Hey Kurama. Where's that girl you were tellin' us about?" a greasy haired boy greeted as soon as the door was open. A whole group of people came in, including Hiei. Lea glared at the fire demon. She could feel people's stares, so she stood by Kurama and said, "Hi!" "**_This_** is the girl? She's pretty, but she has a wierd energy," an orange haired guy stated. Kurama introduced her to everyone and she explained what she was. "I hope it's okay that we brought a movie," Kieko said after introductions were through. "It's fine," Kurama explained. "What movie is it?" Lea asked. "Lord of the Rings."

In a matter of minutes the gang was sitting in front of the tv, commenting on the actors. "Orlando Bloom would make **_the_** perfect elf! He doesn't look too bad as a human, either!" Botan was beside the elf and nodded her head in agreement. Lea giggled at the zombified look on the ferry girl's face and went back to the movie. Kurama watched the elf's reaction and sighed. Why was he falling for the elf? _' Wait. Am I falling for Lea?'_ he thought to himself. Hiei, who was sitting beside the kitsune, smirked jagan glowing. Kurama noticed this and concentrated on the movie. But his thoughts kept going back to Lea. He was saved from his mind when Botan's compact rang. They stopped the movie and Botan answered Koenma's call.

"Botan here!" Koenma's face was grave and Kelly was by his side. "Botan, you guys have another mission. A demon has found his way into the human world. Your job-" "Is to find and catch him, toddler we know." Yusuke interupted. "Yes, but be careful. This demon's dangerous and powerful. Any questions?" Koenma directed to Yusuke. "Yea, can I go?" Lea begged. She had the expression of a little kid wanting a certain toy on Christmas. Koenma looked a question at Kelly. The spirit said, "She knows what her limits are. Besides, she'd just go anyway." Koenma looked unsure, but said okay anyway. Lea practically dragged everyone outside as she said goodbye to Kieko and Shizuru.

So off they went, with Botan using the demon compass. Which was getting them nowhere. "Botan, we're goin' in circles! Can't Hiei just use his Jagan eye?" Yusuke complained. "We've tried that already, remember?" The group had stopped on the sidewalk and everyone except for Lea and Kurama started arguing. Kurama sweatdropped, then confided, "I would say that they're normally not like this, but that would be a lie." Lea laughed, but froze as she caught the smell of something. Something that only haunted her nightmares and memories.

She sniffed again. There was no mistaking the scent. Lea knew where the demon was. "What's wrong?" asked Kurama, getting everyone's attention. "I know where the demon is. Follow me." Lea started walking in the direction of the smell, the gang following behind. Kurama sensed her fear and confusion. "You know something, don't you?" Lea rolled her eyes and answered, "Nice deduction, Sherlock!" "Well?" "If this means what I think it means, then this will be a rough battle for you guys." Lea explained morosely. Suddenly, she stopped. The delicious smell had led them into a dead end alley.

"So much for that idea," Yusuke muttered. "Show yourself, demon! Or I'll hunt you down!" Lea shouted. Her voice echoed until an icy voice said, "Hello!" Lea felt sick. "You eat elven children, don't you?" "They're a rare delicacie where I come from, which I'm sure you already know." The demon appeared in front of her. He was the same hieght as Lea and looked around the same age, too. He looked familiar to Lea, but she couldn't place him. "What's your name and why did you lead us here?" she questioned suspiciously. The demon looked at her in mock suprise. "I'm hurt. You don't remember, do you?" "Remember **_what_**? **_What _**is it I should remember?" The demon disappeared from the alley. Lea smelled the scent again, this time leading to a nearby park. _' Just right for a freak like him,'_ she thought. It was night, which meant most places were deserted. Lea started running, the Rekai Tantei right behind. When they got deep into the park, the smell disappeared. "Alright, demon. Just why are you leading us here?" Lea demanded. The Rekai Tantei glanced around. The demon appeared right in front of Lea. "I'm leading **_you_** here for the same reason you've become a demon slayer. Revenge." Lea glared an **_I'm gonna kill you_** glare. "What're youtalking about! And what's your name!" The demon's eyes glittered as he said, "My name is Kaito, and I'm talking about your father's death."

A/N: I know, I know. The Yu Yu gang probably wouldn't watch Lord of the Rings, but it fit into the story. Plus, Orlando Bloom is **_HOT_** as Legolas! Hope ya'll liked! Please review! Thanks! God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Chapter Six: Never Anger an Elf

* * *

Lea froze. "That's right. I know that Yuri's death was your fault. And I also know that you killed _**my **_father." Kaito accused.

"Shut-up! You have no idea what happened that day!" Lea was close to tears. The onslaught of memeories had come so fast, she was caught off gaurd. The Rekai Tantei just stared at Kaito and Lea in suprise.

"What's he talking about, onna?!" Hiei demanded.

"None of your buisness, Jaganshi!!" The demon, Kaito, smirked. He was going to have fun torturing the elf.

"Aww, you didn't tell them, princess? Tsk, tsk! They have a right to know about your dark past!" Kaito taunted. Lea felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. Kaito was taking her on a guilt trip and knew it.

"You leave them out of this! I can tell them myself when I want to!"

"Don't worry your pretty head, princess; I'll tell them." Kaito then turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama and said, "When Lea and I were about four years old, Lea fell into the trap that my father had set for our food. Lucky for her, her father found her and attacked my dad for it. Thanks to her, an illusion that her father put up failed and he was killed. She then killed my father."

Lea glared. "That's not how it went and you know it!" Lea cried. "Besides, you know it was the silver haired fox demon who killed your father. Or were you watching something different?" she continued. She was starting to get angry with the demon. Something about what the elf had said sounded familiar to Kurama, but he couldn't quite place it.

Kaito glared at Lea and said, "Lea, I must congradulate you on your storytelling, but I think your friends must pay for your lies." The demon then lunged at Kurama. Kurama dodged, then brought out his rose whip. As Lea watched the two fight, she managed to calm down. She was still angry with the demon, but she wasn't gonna let him get to her again. Kaito seemed to have moved on from attacking Kurama to attacking Kuwabara. He defeated Kuwabara, then went after Yusuke. Lea was fed up and shouted, "Instead of being a coward, why dontcha fight _**me**_?"

This got Kaito's attention and he smirked. Lea's fight with him started. Punch, kick, block, dodge. They kept this going for a while before Lea asked, "So how did you know what happened?"

"I'd followed my dad and saw the whole thing." Kaito then caught her off guard and pulled her shirt up. "I see you still have a scar."

Lea kicked Kaito in the gut while growling, "_**Never**_ do that again!" She then pulled her shirt down, which left her open. Kaito found this the oppurtune moment to grab Lea's arm, pull it behind her back, and wrap his other arm around her neck. Lea could see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei tense a little. Hiei was about to attack, but Kurama and Yusuke held him back. "It's a trap," Kurama said.

"I know that baka fox. And I don't care. This guy's getting on my nerves!"

Meanwhile Kaito had been whispering in Lea's ear. "Too bad I have to take my revenge on you. You'd have made a lovely mate or meal."

"And how do you propose taking your revenge on me? By killing me?" Lea asked ignoring his last statement.

"No. By making you watch your precious friends die the same way your father did."

This made the elf angry. "Bastard!" she snarled. Kaito ignored her and called to the others.

"If you want the elf to live, you better not attack! Put your weapons away! Have fun staying alive!"

Lea growled as the elfeater sent attacks at the guys so fast that all they could do was dodge. At least one had hit Kurama and he was grimacing. Lea couldn't let this go on any longer. She felt guilty enough about her father's death, she wouldn't be able to handle it if someone else died because of her! As she thought about her guilt and anger, she suddenly realized she was free. She was in a tree watching the scene below. There was an image of her still in Kaito's arms and Kaito himself didn't seem to notice. Another attack managed to hit Kurama and the elf felt unadulterated rage flow through her veins. She was so angry at everything that had happened. She was even a little angry at herself. She wasn't about to let it happen again. "ENOUGH!" she shouted.

She landed behind Kaito and everyone turned. "This has gone on for too long!" Kaito smirked.

"What can _**you**_ do?" Lea had her arms down beside her with her hands balled into fists. Her eyes flickered red and a sudden breeze blew her bangs back.

"What can I_** do**_? I'll tell you what I can do." The earth trembled as the elf continued. "I can _**kill**_ you!" Her voice was deadly and cold. The earth trembled evn more, so that no one but Lea could stand straight for long without falling. And then, Lea attacked. She attacked Kaito relentlessly until he was dead. Trees had been knocked down and flowers uprooted. It was only then that Lea realized what she had done. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kurama came over to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Lea looked up at him and said, "I didn't have to kill him. I could've stopped him. Maybe even convince him to stop eating elves. He was once like me you know. But instead I let my rage control me." The elf stood- for she had been on her knees- and repaired the damage with her powers. She then asked nature for it's forgiveness. It forgave her and she thanked it it. She went over to everyone else. "I'm sorry you got involved. Maybe I shouldn't have come," Lea apologized.

"'Sokay. I've dealt with worse," Yusuke explained. Kuwabara had regained conciousness and nodded his agreement. The elf chose that moment to walk back to Kaito's body and caused flowers to envelope his remains.

"I am truly sorry. It should not have ended this way. Rest in peace," Lea said in elven though she knew he wouldn't. The guys watched her a minute until Hiei called,

"Baka ferry onna, you can come out of hiding. It's over, now." A shaking and nervous, yet still cheerful Botan flew out of nowhere into their midst.

"Uhhehehe...Um, I was just staying out of your way."

Hiei smirked. "You were afraid, onna."

And with that, everyone started to make their way back to Kurama's, Hiei and Botan fighting the whole time.

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to write more. Don't hurt me! It probably isn't great...But I hope you like anyway! Things are about to get interesting...Mwahahahaha! R&R God Bless!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Truth of Emotions

Disclaimer: This shall be the last time I type a disclaimer in this story. I own nothing but my characters and plot.

* * *

A week had passed with Lea training every afternoon. Things had settled considerably and Lea was staying with Kurama. She had gone to her aunt's, gotten her stuff, and "explained" why she wouldn't be staying. She had then called her mom and asked her to send money for an apartment. The elf was in Japan to stay.

That day the gang came over to Kurama's while Lea was training. "I'm bored!" whined Yusuke. The others murmured an agreement and decided to play Truth or Dare. The first turn was awarded to Yusuke and he smirked an evil smirk.

"Okay...since the newbie- I mean Lea isn't here for a proper initiation...I dare Kurama to kiss Botan!"

Botan sweatdropped and Kurama frowned. _Why must he insist on daring people to kiss? Specifically me? _thought the kitsune. Meanwhile, Lea was coming through the front door whistling. She'd had a great training session, especially since no one had bothered her. She went into the living room smiling.

"Hi-yaghh! Am I interupting something?" The elf had just seen Kurama and Botan kiss. _Are they dating? _she thought. She didn't let any dissappointment show, though, as she set her stuff down.

"Hey, babe! You're just in time for Truth or Dare!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And your initiation," Yusuke added.

Kieko hit the Spirit Detective in the head and said, "Yusuke's lying. Would you like to join us?"

Lea couldn't think of anything else to do and was so relieved that she didn't think of the chaos that could ensue. So she agreed.

"Okay, Lea, go sit by Kuwabara," Yusuke ordered. The elf shrugged and sat down. It was Kurama's turn.

"Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go a week without sweet snow."

At this, Hiei seemed annoyed. "And if I don't?" he asked.

Kurama gave him a look that only he could decipher. Hiei was glaring and finally exclaimed, "Fine!" Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing at this point. Lea didn't ask. The detective calmed down enough to say, "Hiei, you should get Lea."

Hiei took this into consideration and smirked. There was a gleam in his eyes as he said, "Lea, Truth or Dare?" The evil look on the fire demon's face should've scared the elf but she picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kuwabaka."

"What?! Aren't there any consequences?" Hiei's Jagan glowed and his voice echoed in Lea's mind, _"Yes. You'll have to tell the fox your feelings about him in front of everyone."_

"But I don't know how I feel," she said out loud. She realized what she'd done and blushed. "I'll just accept the dare," she muttered. So she kissed Kuwabara and then rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. (A/N: Sorry Kuwabara fans!)

"Alright, Hiei! This means war!" Lea declared.

"Whatever, onna."

Lea smiled evilly. "Hiei, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

Lea's smile got wider. "I dare you to kiss Botan. But you have to do it slowly and where we can see. You have to kiss Kuwabara if you don't."

The fire demon gave Lea an "I'm gonna kill you" look before going over and kissing Botan. Lea could see the faintest of blushes across his face. Yusuke was back on the floor laughing as Hiei sat back down. The demon's glare turned into an evil smile as he asked, "Truth or Dare, Lea?"

Lea gulped and, not wanting to kiss Kuwabara or worse, picked truth.

"Now, you have to tell everyone about your feelings for--" In a flash Lea's hand was over the fire demon's mouth.

"You can stop there, pyro!"

Hiei bit her hand. "Why keep it a secret?"

"Why spoil a perfectly good suprise?"

"Won't work, onna."

Lea sighed. "I don't even know if I _**like **_him, yet."

Hiei then replied arrogantly, "But _**I**_ know."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, onna, I do!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

That kept going until they were both so annoyed that they would have fought each other if not for Kurama calming them down. "So what was your question, Hiei?" asked Yusuke, clearly entertained. _I'll have to act releived,_ thought Lea.

"Onna, how do you feel about Kurama?" Hiei was looking at Lea and she faked relief.

"Well..." started Lea in the oldest form of elven she could think of. "I don't know. He's not what I expected, that's for sure. He's sweet and gentle and smart and-" Lea froze. _Oh, no! I'm starting to like him!_ the elf thought. She realized then that everyone was staring and, in order to keep them in the dark, she had to keep up the act. She sweatdropped.

"Uh, that was in elven wasn't it?" she asked. Everyone nodded and she explained, "Sorry. I'm used to speaking it almost all the time. Anyway, I think he's nice." The elf then pretended to forget something and said she had to go. She raced from the house. Things were starting to make sense. _Did I only decide to stay because of him? But this is only a crush, isn't it? _she wondered as she ran to the forest.

Everyone watched, puzzled as Lea ran from the room. "What's the matter with her?" Yusuke asked, one eye open. Everyone except Hiei shrugged.

"I'll find out," Kurama said as he started for the door.

"Wait for me!" Kelly exclaimed appearing as if from nowhere. When they had left, Kuwabara sat up cluelessly and said, "Does that mean the game's over?"

Meanwhile, Lea was punching the forest floor in frustration. She wanted answers, but the more she searched, the less she got. "Why, why, why?! Why am I starting to like him?! Why can't I get any answers?! Why?" A forest faery flew over to her. She was no bigger than Lea's thumb, but she was beautiful and glowing red. "What's wrong, kindly elf?" she asked.

Lea sighed. "I'm starting to like a demon."

"As long as he's compatible with nature, it's fine," the faery said pointing at the trees.

Lea looked over at the faery. "Is it the same for you guys?" she asked.

The faery nodded. "Faeries have the same standards as elves. I would say more, but someone is coming. Farewell, gentle elf!" The faery giggled, then dissappeared. Lea was stunned a moment, then went back to punching the ground.

"Why? I never expected to like _**anyone**_!"

A voice behind her asked who she liked. "None of your business!!"

"Can I at least guess?" the voice questioned.

"Go ahead, but ya won't get nuthin' outta me!"

"Hmm...Yusuke?"

"No."

"Kuwabara?"

"I'd have to be crazy!"

"Good point. Hiei?"

Lea stopped punching the ground at this and demanded, "Are you completely out of your mind? We hate each other!"

"Well, what about...Kurama?"

Lea shrugged and stood up. "Well?"

"Nu-uh. I already told you I wouldn't say who it was. I'm carryin' this secret to the grave!" Lea turned after this and was suprised to see Kelly and Kurama. She felt a blush creep across her features. Kelly analyzed the elf, trying to find answers to her questions. Realization showed on her face.

"Oh. OH! I know who it is! Awww!" the ghost teased. Lea glared, but Kelly continued. "You two could sit in a tree and kiss! It's perfect!"

"Can it!" Lea snapped. Kelly pouted and muttered something about ruining one's fun. The elf grinned.

"You're smiling! It's not so bad."

"But I'm falling for my complete opposite!"

"You may have more in common than you think. Besides, I think the phrase goes "Oppsites attract"?"

Lea growled, knowing her friend was right. She grabbed her bag and started back towards Kurama's. The kitsune and ghost followed, but no matter how much Kurama asked, Kelly said nothing.

A/N: Mwahahahahaha!!!! Finally I can get to some suprising (or not so suprising for those of you who paid attention) revelations!!!! I can't wait! Thanks to those of you who've faithfully been reading! Please review. God Bless!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Kurama Revealed!!!

* * *

Later that night, Lea was sitting on the bed her knees to her chest. She was in her pajamas and was close to falling asleep while Kelly was floating overhead, sleeping. Lea was starting to get thirsty so she went into the kitchen. As she was getting down a glass, images swam through her head. Images of a beautiful fox demon. Then his words echoed through her ears.

_"I did not save you because I'm __**nice**__."_

The cup in Lea's hand fell, shattering into hundreds of pieces. The images stopped and the house was quiet. Lea snapped out of it and bent down to pick up the broken glass. It wasn't too long until the elf felt Kurama's hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Lea nodded. She sitting on her knees, the last of the glass in one hand. Kurama's hand left her shoulder and the kitsune offered to help her up.

The elf gratefully accepted his hand and a shiver ran down her spine as she stood. She let go of his hand then threw the glass away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to break it. It just slipped."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You should probably get some sleep, now," Kurama reassured. Lea nodded again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Lea was back in the room, she decided the kitsune was right. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep where she dreamed of the day her father died.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Noooo!!! Daddy!!" the four year old Lea cried. She ran to her dad's lifeless body and wrapped her tiny arms around him. She sobbed into his limp body, but looked up when she heard a noise. The demon, Kaito's dad, was preparing to attack. His claws were just about to go into Lea's abdomen when a silver haired fox demon showed up. "Rose whip!" Kaito's father's blood sprayed the elf and kitsune, but Lea just stared at the fox demon's beauty. She jumped up and ran over to him._

_"Thank you! You're really nice! What's your name?" she cried as she hugged him. _

_The kitsune looked down at her and replied, "My name is Youko and I did not save you because I'm __**nice**__. I did it for your father's sake." Lea hugged him again._

_"My name's Lea. Will I ever see you again?"_

_"If you are anything like your father. For now, just go home. By the time I see you again, you'll have grown into a beautiful elf." The elf nodded and started for her home. _

_She turned around one last time and called, "Bye-bye, Youko! I hope to see you again soon!"_

Lea woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Kelly was still asleep and snoring. "Kel? Kelly, wake up!" Kelly opened her eyes lazily and yawned.

"What?" she asked. Lea threw on some clothes and looked at her wristwatch before answering, "You remember me telling you about that fox demon who saved me when I was younger, right?" Kelly yawned again.

"Yes, but I thought you said you didn't remember anything 'cept for what he looked like."

Lea paused before saying, "I remember his name, now. It's Youko." Kelly got excited.

"Do you think it's...**him**?" the ghost questioned while pointing in the direction of Kurama's room.

"I don't know. It could be."

Kelly giggled. "Only one way to find out!" She then grabbed Lea's hand and flew them both to the Spirit World. Lea started to panic as she saw Rekai Palace coming into view. _What if it is him? What will I do? _the elf thought. Kelly noticed her friend's hesitance as they came through the gates.

"We don't have to tell Koenma the _**real**_ reason we're here. It'll be fine."

Lea nodded and they entered the palace. The elf stared as several ogres ran around. _This is Rekai Palace? _Kelly, as if reading her thoughts, nodded. They continued to Koenma's office and when they got there, they heard yelling and saw a blue ogre shutting the door. The ogre saw them approach and asked if they were there to see Koenma. Lea was nervous.

"Will you tell him that Kelly and Lea are here to see him?" Kelly asked pleasantly.

"Certainly!" And soon Lea found herself in the ruler's office.

Lea bowed respectfully even though she wanted to laugh. _**This**_ _is the mighty King Enma's son? _she thought. _He's sooo...small, if that's the word for it..._

"Sorry if we interupted you, Koenma-sama," Kelly apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. I needed a break from paperwork, anyway. So what brings the two of you here so late?"

"I want to see what Youko Kurama looks like," Lea blurted before she could stop herself. She could feel herself turning red under Koenma's questioning gaze. Kelly was watching, quite amused. The elf struggled for an excuse. "It's just...If I ever fight him, um, I don't want any suprises!"

Koenma shrugged. "I guess I could show you something from the Dark Tournament. Jorge! Get me the footage from the Tournament! The one where Kurama transformed."

Lea turned as the big T.V. screen behind her lit up. At first, all she could see was smoke filling the ring. And then... "Oh my gosh!" Lea gasped. For there was the silver haired fox who'd saved her so many years ago.

A/N: Hiya! Did ya'll like the chapter? Hope so! Read on to see the ever growing suprises in store for our favorite elf...And please review! God Bless!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Oh, Brother!

* * *

Kelly smiled her all-knowing smile. The elf's mind was racing and she wanted out of there. So she bowed, squeaked her thanks, and raced from the room. She didn't stop until she was outside. When Kelly caught up to her, the two started walking. Well, Lea did at least. "I won't be able to sleep again tonight," the elf said as she looked up at the ghost.

"Don't you mean morning?"

Lea looked at her wristwatch. It was one in the morning. "It doesn't matter. It still won't happen anytime soon."

Kelly grinned. "Just think! You're falling in love with your rescuer! It's soo romantic. And you didn't think fairy tales came true!" she taunted. Lea knew her friend was teasing, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Kel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut-" The rest of the elf's sentence was muffled by someone's chest. Kelly laughed. This would give her reason to tease for a while. The reason? That someone that Lea had run into, was none other than Kurama. The ghost giggled as Lea looked up to apologize, but backed up instead.

"How do you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?" the fox asked. Lea looked up at him suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"You always just...appear!" Kurama sweatdropped.

"I was looking for you. That's all."

Lea yawned. "Well, I was just heading back, anyway."

The fox nodded and started to lead her in the right direction, but before they got far Kelly grabbed onto Kurama's arm. He looked up at the ghost and she explained, "I'll fly us back. Just grab onto Lea." Kurama nodded and put his arm around the elf's waist. Lea hid her blush as she held on. They were soon flying through the air, the elf asleep with her arms around the fox.

Kelly laughed. "And she said she wouldn't sleep!" When she got no comment, the ghost shrugged and kept flying.

By the time Kelly got them all back to Kurama's, both the elf and kitsune were asleep. She didn't know what to do with them so she decided to get evil and gently set them down on Kurama's bed. She then pulled the covers over them. She looked back at them before she left; both looking so peaceful. _A match made in heaven._

"Lea? Le?" Lea opened her eyes reluctantly. She felt warm and at peace for the first time in years and didn't want to move. She was also in someone's arms. She blinked and turned her head. She was in Kurama's arms. He was still asleep and looked almost angelic. _Oh yeah, not a chance of moving, now, _she thought. She turned her head back, coming face to face with Kelly.

"Lea, get up!" she whispered.

"No!" the elf whispered back. She then closed her eyes.

"It's 6:00AM and you have someone to meet!"

Lea's eyes flew open. "Who?"

"It's a suprise. He really can't wait to see you, though!"

At this point, Kurama was only pretending to be asleep. He didn't want Lea to get up. It was too comfortable.

"He? As in a _**guy**_ wants to see me? Crazy." But Lea carefully got up anyway. "I better get more sleep tonight," she grumbled. Kurama really didn't want the elf to go. He was starting to get a bit jealous. So while faking sleep, he reached for Lea's waist and gently pulled her back into bed. Kelly looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure he's asleep?" she asked. Lea was blushing.

"Yea, of course. It's just like when I was a kid. Mom said that anytime Josh tried to take my stuffed animal away while I was sleeping, I would grab for it. That's what Kurama's doing, only I'm not a teddy bear," the elf explained.

"Oh," the ghost replied. "He must really care about you." Lea shook her head as she tried to get back up. Kurama tightened his grip. The elf breathed in deeply, noting how good the fox smelled. Her blush deepened.

Kelly finally managed to free the elf, much to her dismay. Lea had been hoping to get back in bed. But she pulled the cover over Kurama and smiled. _Like a fallen angel_, she thought. She couldn't reflect for long, though, for Kelly rushed her out of the room.

Once Lea had showered, she dressed in her favorite outfit. A red tank top, black baggy jeans, and black and red Sketchers. She also put on black and red leather gloves with the fingers cut off and a black choker. She grabbed her bag and baseball cap (which she put on backwards, making sure her bangs were pulled back with the rest of her long hair) as she left the room and made her way to the door. She was stopped by Kurama.

"You're not eating breakfast before you leave?"

"Nah. I'm meeting someone and I'm late enough as it is. See ya later!"

"Yes, I'll see you later. Oh by the way, I'm going to the store today. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Bye."

Kurama waited until she was half a block away before he followed. "Kelly, where are we going?" he heard the elf ask.

"To the sidewalk in front of a store."

"You got me out of bed for nothing?!"

Kelly chuckled. "_**You**_ were in bed with a _**guy**_. How am I supposed to react?"

"Wait until a somewhat _**godly**_ hour to wake me? Or, ya know, wait for me to wake up _**myself**_?!"

"I guess you're right...I did put you there anyway."

"You better be glad that I'm half asleep," Lea growled. That's when she ran into someone. Someone very familiar...

"Josh!" she cried. "Where'd you-! How'd you-?!" The elf was too excited for words so she just hugged him tightly. Josh lifted her in the air before hugging her back.

"You're here!" Lea finally cried.

"Of course! I had to see my baby sister again!"

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. He then realized just how foolish he'd been acting. _At least I'm hiding behind my usual store_, he thought. So he doubled back and acted as if he was just getting there.

Lea saw the fox and waved. "Hey, Shuichi!" He waved back and went into the store.

"Do you think he followed us?" Kelly asked. Lea laughed.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked.

"He's too much of a gentleman!" the elf replied between breaths.

She calmed down giving Josh the chance to pull a small box from his pocket. "This is from mom," he explained. Lea took it and opened it slowly. She gasped. It was a key. "You're new house might need some groceries, though, so let's go shopping before I take you there."

Lea was excited, but a little sad. She'd be leaving Kurama's that night. _Oh well, _she thought as she followed the others into the store. Josh grabbed a shopping cart and suggested they have a race. "Where to?" she asked.

"The ice cream." So lea stole Josh's while he got another.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Off they went, Lea laughing and smiling. She looked back to see that Josh had caused a traffic jam. She made it to the ice cream aisle in a cinch. She ran into Kurama again and apologized.

"Sorry, I was racing Josh. He's my brother."

Kurama nodded. "I didn't know you had a brother." But his comment fell on deaf ears as Lea caught sight of how much ice cream the kitsune was getting. When she pointed it out, Kurama explained, "It's for Hiei."

"Jaganshi has a sweet tooth, eh?"

Before anything more could be said, the fire demon himself appeared. "Hn. You two are easily manipulated," he commented. Lea shot him a puzzled look. He smirked at this and explained, "Have you noticed how often you run into the baka fox?" Lea thought for a minute.

"You're behind it?" Hiei's smirk worsened as he turned to Kurama, who'd mysteriously disappeared. Lea looked around, and finding no sign of him, she sighed. Hiei cursed the kitsune, thinking of lost sweet snow.

"Hiei, if I buy you some ice cream, will you leave me and Kurama alone?" The fire demon agreed and handed the elf four big cartons of the cream. Lea grabbed two for herself.

A/N: A little less action in this chapter...but...Oh well...-shrugs- What can ya do? Well, I hope ya'll liked anyway! Please review! God Bless!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: In His Arms

* * *

By the time Josh was ready to lead Lea to her new home, the sun was starting to set. "Took ya long enough," the elf commented. Josh just shrugged and explained that he'd wanted to keep her in suspense. He then asked Kurama if he'd like to stay with them for the night.

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

Lea grinned at this. "If anything, _**I'll**_ be the imposition!"

"But it's your home."

"My point exactly." Lea didn't take the conversation further. Although she didn't regret staying in Japan, she was feeling homesick. And she knew she would miss living with the fox demon. All was silent until Josh pointed ahead, exclaiming that the elf's home was just ahead. Lea gasped when she saw it. For it's design was almost exactly like that of an authentic dojo. Lea took out the key she'd recieved earlier, ran to the front door, and went in. There were boxes in the floor already and very little furniture. She explored a little then put the groceries up. The electricity was working so Lea didn't worry about the ice cream. Once that had been taken care of, the elf asked, "You already set up the beds? Why?"

"'Cause I knew I'd be staying here and I wanted you to sleep on the floor."

After that, Kelly, Lea, and Josh told Kurama all about their home, mother, and a few very embarassing moments from Lea's past. They talked well into the night until Lea randomly asked, "Wasn't dad a faery?"

The question took Josh off guard, but after a moment he replied, "Yeah. I took mostly after him, while you mostly took after mom. As a matter of fact, I'm almost all faery."

Lea saw that look in her brother's eyes and joked, "I suppose I got mom's beauty?"

"Yep!" Josh exclaimed as he took the elf's hat.

"Hey! That's my favorite!" she protested. She wanted to say more, but yawned instead. She was starting to feel the effects of very little sleep. Josh ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I assume you pulled an all-nighter, again? In any case we should all probably get some sleep. I call sleeping in the room with Kelly!"

Lea smirked. "Finding yourself in love with her, eh? Good for you!"

"Hey, better than a some fruity guy."

Lea looked at her brother in horror. "Kelly's a _**ghost**_! At least I like someone living, no offense meant, Kel." She yawned again and stood. Josh and Kurama both noted that her legs were about to give out, so they stood and Josh steered his sister into her new room, ignoring her protests.

"So that's Youko, huh?" Lea nodded and he left just as Kurama entered. The elf knew better than to say anything so she got under the covers of the bed, not even bothering to change. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kurama took off his shirt, shoes, and socks. _Wow_, she thought as she caught glimpse of his chest. She felt herself blush and turned to hide it. She tried to will herself asleep, but she found herself wishing for Kurama to put his arms around her. The fox curled into bed and Lea decided to wait until he was asleep. But after a while, he just got up and left the room. Lea sighed. _Maybe if I steal his spot._

So she scooted over to the other side of the bed. It was still warm and soon the elf was half conscious.

When Kurama got back to the room, he found Lea laying where he'd been only moments before. He smiled. _She's beautiful_, he thought. He then climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the elf. When he felt sure she was asleep, he kissed her cheek lightly and allowed the darkness to take over.

Josh was watching this from the doorway and smiled. His sister had grown so much since he'd seen her last. And no matter how much she disagreed, she had grown beautifully. The faery turned to Kelly and whispered, "Don't disrupt them tomorrow. Let's see how things turn out." The ghost nodded, and then they both went to the guest room to sleep.

Lea awoke sometime in the early morning. She'd had another nightmare. They'd been plaguing her alot more than usual. The elf sighed and got out of bed, being sure not to wake the fox. She went out on the porch and whispered to the stars, "I guess the past never leaves us." It was a bit chilly out and Lea shivered. She was suprised to feel the kitsune's arms around her a moment later.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." Kurama nodded, in complete understanding.

"We need to go back to sleep," he said. "Especially you."

So the two went back and crawled under the covers. Lea was a bit disappointed that the fox didn't put his arms around her. After a moment, she spoke.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still a bit cold. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

And with that, the kitsune wrapped his arms around the elf again and they both drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

A/N: Finally! Rewriting a whole chapter takes a while...Well, hope ya liked! God Bless!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: So Many Suprises In Such Little Time

* * *

When Lea woke up, the last night seemed like a distant dream. If it weren't for the fact that she was in Kurama's arms, she would've thought it was. The elf then noticed that something was in her hand. It was a note from Josh. It read:

**Morning, sis (though by the time you get this it probably won't be morning). If Kelly and I aren't back before you get this, we wanted to let ya know we're talking to Koenma. Kelly might become a ferry girl. We'll be back soon, so don't go crazy. Love ya, sis.**

**Josh**

**P.S. You should really tell Kurama how you feel! Just a tip.**

Lea made a face at the note and glanced over at Kurama. He was still asleep. She then looked at the alarm clock set up beside the bed. She gasped. It was noon already! So the elf snuck out of the kitsune's arms and out of bed. After making sure the note was properly disposed of, Lea got dressed in the bathroom beside her room. It was then decided that she should unpack at least some of her stuff. She started with the kitchen utensils. She was just putting a butcher knife up when it slipped out of her hand, cutting her leg. It wasn't too deep, but the elf knew Josh would lecture her if he saw the blood. So she went back to her room, hoping to find a First Aid kit. Kurama was finally awake and was just about to put his shirt on when Lea entered.

Once he saw the cut he asked, "What happened?"

"Small cut. Don't freak out, but there was a knife involved."

"May I look at it?" Lea nodded and allowed him to examine it. He left the room for a minute and returned with the First Aid kit the elf had wanted. He cleaned the cut well, then bandaged it up. The kitsune's touch was gentle, but firm. It left a kind of burning sensation behind. When Kurama was through, Lea stood noting how close they were. She had this sudden, crazy urge to kiss the fox.

Kurama was battling the same urge. He ran his finger across the elf's cheek. A small touch, but before the two knew it they were kissing. Kurama pulled her closer, and things might have escalated if Josh didn't choose that time to enter.

"Wow. Um, am I interrupting?"

Lea and Kurama flew apart from each other guiltily.

"Um, I need to unpack some things!" Lea squeaked as she left the room hastily. Josh followed her, leaving Kurama alone to put his shirt on.

"I won't tell mom or Kelly about this, but I'm curious. Did you tell him?" The elf shook her head, but remained silent trying to work out just what had happened. She picked a box labeled "Clothes" and opened it shakily. She was about to start getting things out when Josh noticed the bandaged place on her leg.

"What happened this time? Please, don't tell me it had to do with a knife."

"It was an accident. I really am useless when it comes to grace."

Josh took his sister's hand, pulled her up, and led her to the room he was staying in. Lea took the bandage off and held her leg out to Josh so he could heal it. "Where's Kelly?" she asked when the faery was done.

"Still with Koenma. So...did you enjoy kissing foxboy? Did ya get any tongue?"

Lea glared. "For one, how is it your business? Two, yes!"

"You really need to talk things out more. You know, like any feelings you may be hiding for the foxboy..."

A pillow hit Josh square in the face, then. "Hey!" he cried, faking indignation. In the blink of an eye, he retaliated turning it into a pillow fight. When it was over, feathers were everywhere and brother and sister were exhausted.

"Two words, Lee. Anger management."

Lea gigled. "And you can talk, hothead?"

Kurama walked in and, seeing the feathers, asked what had happened.

"Lea and a pillow," was the reply he got. The kitsune chuckled. Suddenly, Lea noticed that Kurama was in his clothes from the other day. For some reason this bothered her. So she went to Josh's suitcase and picked out some clothes that she thought would look good on the fox. She found what she was looking for and handed Kurama the clothes. "Here, go change into those."

Kurama started to object, but Josh told him not to argue so he left for the bathroom. When he came back, Lea smiled. "I did good!" she exclaimed. Josh seemed impressed. It was then that the elf somehow remembered the faery from the forest. _I should visit her_, she thought. So she excused herself and left for the forest, her brother and Kurama shooting puzzled glances at each other.

When she got to the forest, the faery was actually waiting for her. "Have your problems been resolved?" she asked.

"Um...Not really. I kissed him, but I don't know how he feels. And I plan to keep it that way."

"But why?"

"'Cause I'm not even sure if I like him and I just can't."

The faery nodded but didn't press further. She just told the elf to do what made her happy and explained she had to go. She disappeared.

Lea shrugged, and went back to her house where she found Kurama and Josh moving furniture. "What's going on?" she questioned as the two gently set down a couch.

"Furniture came. And we're having company tonight," Josh answered.

Lea offered to help, but the two were done already. Kurama went to take a shower and Lea went to her room. She started to brush her hair, then decided that the kitsune would need something else to wear. So she got another of Josh's outfits and laid it on her bed. As she came out of the room, she ran into Kurama who was only in a towel. The elf rushed into the living room, remembering earlier. There she found her brother in a cleaning frenzy. He hid boxes and unpacked some things. When he noticed her standing there, he barked, "Brush your hair!" Kurama entered the room a second later.

"What's got him so crazy?" Lea asked the kitsune.

"His fiancee's coming over."

Lea's jaw dropped. "You have a fiancee, Josh?! Why haven't you told me before now?!"

The faery looked over his shoulder as he said, "I was going to tell you, but things have been so crazy. I'm sorry." And then Josh seemed to be finished with his cleaning. He changed and soon after, a faery appeared. And not just any faery. Lea recognized her as the faery from the forest. She transformed into her mortal form. She was beautiful! Josh put his arm around her and declared, "Lea, Kurama, this is my fiancee, Rosette."

A/N: I know, I know...That's a lot for one chapter. Well, hope ya'll liked!!! God Bless!!!


End file.
